Outlaw! Fate
by Illidan182
Summary: AU, Fate's a rich girl living with her friend in the wild west. When someone new moves into the town which Fate mostly owns, she gets intrested. Going to investigate is more then she can handle. Maybe NanoFate later, OOCness, Old fashion train robberies


"Alright everyone! Put your hands in the air, this here is a stick up!" A black and blue dressed person slinked thru the middle isle of the train as its passengers cowered in their seats.

The second one followed behind, was dressed similarly, the only difference being their outfits color, a dark tan red. "If you don't want to be shot here, put your valuables in this baggy o' goodies!" An almost girlish giggle came out at the almost clever remark.

The robber who entered first face palmed, "Stop acting like a dummy. Just get the people to put their valuables in that bag and let's get off this train already." The black clad cowboy turned back and started threatening people again.

"Fine fine, as you say Harlaown." Harlaown's partner turned back and stuck up their gun, making the captives resume their one task.

"Excuse me?" A boy near the front of the car turned and looked behind his chair at the two train robbers, "You said your name was Harlaown? The same one as on this poster?" Quickly he searched through a stack of wanted posters, and pulled out the one with the words 'Wanted: Alive "Harlaown" 800'.

Harlaown looked at the boy sitting in the chair, and a brief sparkle caught their eye. A revolver handle was sticking out of its hoister at the teenager's side.

"Great… A bounty hunter."

"What did ya say Fa- err, Harlaown?" Harlaown's partner stuck their head over their partners to see what had startled the normally calm person.

The teen who had been sitting in the front of the train car moved into the middle of the isle. His hand began steadily moving down to the butt of his revolver.

"Looks like we need to get out of here… else someone actually gets hurt." Harlaown looked over at their partner. "Arf, we need to get out of here. When I turn around, run out to the back and climb the train's ladder," Harlaown whispered to the red dressed partner, and they nodded to each other understandingly.

"Now!" Throwing something at the brown haired bounty hunter, Harlaown and their partner Arf took off down the isle and towards the door.

As they reached the back of the car, Arf pulled the lever hard, freeing the door, allowing it to open properly. They shuffled out of the car as the smoke in the train began to dissipate. Allowing the bounty hunter to see the fleeing criminals.

"Stop! Stop right now!" The brunette teen shouted as he began to run after the two outlaws.

As the two train robbers scrambled up the ladder their bounty buddy had finally made it outside with them.

"Harlaown-san! Please stop running and just give up," The boy yelled up at his pursuit, hoping they would listen to reason. "There's no where for you to run now." He spoke softly to the duo as he cornered them on the train's roof.

The bandit known as Harlaown looked around, as the train sped over the tracks.

There!

"Arf, there's a bridge coming up, it looks like the water there is deep enough for us to jump into to get away from this bounty head." Slowly the two bandits backed farther down the train, their brown haired friend walking forward with them.

Arf looked to Harlaown who has just suggested something extremely crazy, but they had gotten through everything together before. "As you say…"

They were just about at the bridge as a gun shot was heard from the car. Startled by the sudden noise, the bounty hunters head jerked up, making him loose his balance. The young teen fell on the train's roof, and began to roll off to the side of the fast moving locomotive.

"Dang it, I can't let someone die because they chassed me…" Harlaown's conscious came in to play. The wanted man leapt forward and grabbed the youth's hand, keeping him from kneeling over the side and to his sure death.

"Harlaown! We go now," Head looking to the side, and seeing Arf jump from the train it came back to the outlaw.

Getting the young bounty hunter to the point where he was no longer in danger, the outlaw smiled and waved mockingly.

"Right!"

"Harlaown-san!!" The bounty hunter yelled and turned to stare at the two criminals as they jumped from the train.

* * *

The wind whistled in the outlaws face as they plummeted down to the lake from their jump. The blue water rushing up to meet them.

Thud!

Oi… that was worse then expected.

"Arf, are you ok?" Water dripped from both their body's, as the two friends and partners pulled them selves out of the frigged water.

"Yeah, I'm ok, how about you Fate?" The two set their hats to the side, allowing their hair to fly freely in the wind that blew past. "That was a very dangerous idea…"

Fate looked at her long time friend, "I know I'm sorry I drag you on to all of these crazy ideas of mine Arf." The unmasked girl grinned widely.

"Oh its ok, at least you're smiling more then you used to." The auburn haired woman crawled to her blond partner and slung her slender arms around the prone girl. "I rather like you like this anyways"

The two laughed together and looked to where the train they had tried to rob earlier had gone. Realization finally dawned on the blond.

"Arf… did you drop the gold and jewels when you hit the water?" She looked at the other girl as she paled, head hung down.

"Oh not again! Come on Arf, that's the fifth time now! Mou" Shaking her head the blond locks thrashed around. "I'm not going to hesitate to bring you next time, I swear."

(**I've had this idea brewing for a while, finally finished this one up and put it on here, for all to enjoy... hopefully! haha. Idea came form the sone Gerudo Valley from legend of zelda: OOT soundtrack... listen to it while reading the story. Real kick in the butt to finish it tho was from TheShinySword there, even tho he doesn't know he did it. R&R if you will. Thanks and please drop by AnimeSuki dot com and give reveiws there to all the great and fantastic writers**.)


End file.
